fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot Count!
'''Pilot Count! '''is the first episode of The Count Desertstone Show. In the episode, Count makes his talk show Transcript Count: Man, it's just a normal everyday life. Tic Tock: Thats nothing compared to starring in a movie for 7 year olds. Count: Agreed. Tick Tock: I'm starving. I'm hungry for hungry! Count: True. Hey, I think I found a deer! -Deer falls- Count: -Is staring at Sweetheart looking at dead deer- Why didn't you do one of your boat attacks? Sweetheart: Ah, those boat attacks were SO last century! Tic Tock: Because they took place in the last century, the 20th century, why else, fishbrain? Sweetheart: Can you stop talking for just one second, clock eater? Tick Tock: It's been several seconds. Count: -Turns head to Tick Tock- Does it really matter? Tick Tock: Yes. Sweetheart: No. I mean like- who cares? We dont talk for several hours in our sleep. Count: Yeah right. Tick Tock: Huh? Count: Sweetheart kept snoring the word "kill" and you kept yelling "clock" every time it ticked! Tick Tock: Where's the proof?! Sweetheart: I am aware of me loving killing, and Tick Tock, be glad your not human. You would have to get the so-called "surgery." Tick Tock: Surgery? I HATE THAT WORD!!! -Tick Tock jumps on Sweetheart- Sweetheart: I'm not 100% sweetheart!!!! -Sweetheart is about to bite Tick Tock- Count: STOP THE MADNESS!!!! -Sweetheart and Tick Tock seperate and freeze- Count: Maybe I can set up a talk show! We need to gather up more famous crocodiles! Sweetheart: Thats as sweet as some human leg with fish bites! Tick Tock: And way less annoying than a clock stuck inside you for eternity! Count: Should we have a band? Sweetheart: As long as it's not annoying. Plus look! No blood on my teeth after killing for the first time! YIPEE!!! :D Tick Tock: I'll get The Greens. Sweetheart: But they're annoying! Tick Tock: No they're not! Count: Yeah they are, 100% too. Remember that time...? -flashback starts- The Greens: Uno! Dos! Thes! Thats the Dora talk!!! -the Greens bow- All the crocodiles: BOO!!!! BOO!!! BOO!!! The Greens: We will mature! Soon enough. Count: O_O That was SO strange... Sweetheart: =_= Yeah... LT Croc: Yay!!! All crocodiles: O_O -Sweetheart eats LT croc- Count: YAY!!!! All crocs: WOO!!!! -flashback ends- Tick Tock: I saw their concert yesterday, they matured! I'll get them! Count: Wait- wai- UGH! >:I -Tick Tock runs to three crocodiles- Sweetheart: He's so stupid sometimes... -Tick Tock runs back with The Greens- The Greens: We can be your band! B-B-BAND! Count: Uh oh... The Greens: Sometimes we are a-noy-noy-noyed by others! And we we we like beef! B-b-beef! Count: Uhh, we only have raw meat. And do you always say your quotes together in a tune! The Greens: Yes, yes, yes, yes, sure! We're not going to war! We're not going to war! Sweetheart: None of us said anything about war in the first place. The Greens: We aren't going to, to, to, to war with the chickens! Tick Tock: Chicken? Mmm, sounds good. Start a war! Roast them, bake them, and let me eat them! Sweetheart: Why? To get that clock down your digestive system. Count: Eww. Tick Tock: Yuck. The Greens: Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck yuch! Eww eww eww, eww eww eww! Count, Sweetheart, and Tick Tock: The Greens, the band. The Greens: Yay, yay, yay, yay yay! We'll be on our way! -The Greens walk up to a rock and practice their music- Tick Tock: Glad THATS over. Sweetheart: You said it, clock eater. Tick Tock: Who is the most human-y crocodile here? Count: I'm the only crocodile with clothing. I am semi-human. Sweetheart: Semi? This is a kids cartoon for crocodile's stake! Count: What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall, killer? Sweetheart: Sorry sir! Tick Tock: Umm... -is confused- Count: Is something wrong, Tick Tock? Tick Tock: What was that all about? Count: Nothing you need to know. So, should we go set up the show? Tick Tock and Sweetheart: Sure! Count: Okay, then follow me! -The three crocs run to a pile of rocks, and the episode ends- Trivia *This is the first episode Superhappyyoshis made after his hiatus. *This is the first episode of the series to break the fourth wall. *Count is the pilot of a jet on the title card, as a pun on the word "pilot" Category:Pilots Category:Episodes Category:Episode